The Silent Breeze
by emoluv4ever
Summary: Sam never had an easy life. She was teased for being a goth, moved to a new state almost every year, and to top it off... she lost the ability to speak when she was three.
1. Chapter 1

I know that I'm working on another story, but I kinda have writers block, and then I got a new idea for a story (that I actually had for a while). R&R!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Three year old Samantha Manson and her parents were driving to her grandmother's. "Mama, why is Gwandma gonna lif wif us?" asked Sam.

"Because, Samantha, Grandpa died, and we don't want her to live alone." replied her mother.

Sam sighed and looked out the window. Rain pelted the side of the car. Lightning and thunder went off in the distance. Sam whimpered and sunk down in her seat. This was the first thunderstorm she had experienced, and to a three year old, it was the scariest thing ever imagines, besides monsters under the bed.

Suddenly, a car came out of nowhere, and the Mansons came to a screeching halt. The driver in the other car didn't see them in time, and hit them dead on. "Mama!" cried little Sam. Another car came up behind. It tried to turn, but crashed into the others. Sam screamed, and the next thing she remembered was another crash, and then the lights went out.

* * *

><p>Sam opened her eyes to a bright light. It took her a while to get used to it, but she opened her eyes fully a few minutes later. She saw that she was in a bed, and a few machines making beeping noises were next to her. Her mother had once described this as a hospital, so Sam figured that she was in one.<p>

"Samantha! You're awake!" Sam turned her head to see her mother next to her bed, along with her father. She was so happy, but something was wrong. She wanted to speak, to say how happy she was to see them, but she just couldn't. Her throat hurt, but for some reason, she had a really bad feeling.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson? May I speak with you?" asked a doctor that had just arrived.

"Just tell us." said Mr. Manson.

The doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry," he said, "but your daughter will never speak again."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Here is the first chapter, and if you see words put into something like these 'a' that means that Sam is using sign language to speak. I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p>'Mom, why do we always have to move?' asked Sam. Her family always moved. After about one and a half to two years, the Mansons packed their bags and were in a different state. Sam never had time to make any friends, and when she did, she lost contact with them.<p>

Pamela sighed and said, "Sam, your father and I just want you to be happy."

'I would be happy if we stayed somewhere for over two freaking years!"

Sam's father walked in with a few boxes and replied, "Amity Park will be different. We promise we'll stay longer."

'Oh, joy! An extra month! Maybe this time, one person will actually miss me!' Sam then stomped to her room and slammed the door. She was fourteen never really had a real friend. Sure, she got to know a few people, but they probably forgot her by now. Sam buried her face in her hands and fell on her bed. She knew that all her parents wanted was to hide her from the world. If she could talk, then none of this would have to happen. After a while, she decided she should start packing. She knew that no matter what, she couldn't changer her parents' minds.

There was a knock at her door. Hesitated, thinking that it was her parents, but a different voice answered. "It's me, Sam," said her grandmother, "You can open the door."

Sam walked over to let her grandma in. She smiled for a moment, then let her in her room. She sat on her bed again, and her grandmother followed. "I know you're upset, deary, but it could be different this time. You never know."

'That's what you always say.' signed Sam. 'All they want is to hide me, just so that they can pretend that my life is normal. They don't even like the way I dress!'

Her grandma sighed, knowing that she meant her all black outfits that she wore every day. She also knew that kids at school teased her, too, for being a goth and a vegetarian. Not being able to talk wasn't the only thing Sam had to put up with.

"Mom! Sam," called Pamela, "It's time to go!"

"Come on, sweetie," said her grandma, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Danny and Tucker were walking to school, as usual. They had been talking about a new video game at first, but Danny changed the subject.<p>

"Tuck, wasn't there supposed to be a new girl in class today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just curious, I guess. Didn't Mr. Lancer say that she couldn't talk?"

"Uh-huh. Why do you wanna know this stuff?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'd get to know her, or something."

Tucker smiled and said, "I just hope she's hot, or at least cute. That's all I want to know."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You've tried to hook up with almost every girl in school, Tuck! Why not just take a break for a while?"

"You have your problems, I have mine."

They arrived a few moments later and entered the building. They went to their lockers and were about to enter the classroom when Danny stopped in his tracks. He saw a girl with jet black hair, wearing purple lip gloss, a black tank top with a purple oval in the middle, black bracelets, a black skirt with green stripes, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She didn't look shy or scared, just disappointed. About what, Danny had no clue, but still couldn't help but stare. When she looked up, she had beautiful amethyst eyes. Danny snapped out of it when Tucker waved his hand in front of his face.

"Dude, are you alright?"

Danny blinked a few times, but he still couldn't take his eyes off of that girl. This time, Tucker shook him and yelled, "Yo! Earth to Danny?"

"What? Oh! Um, what?"

"Dude, are you feeling alright, or are you just lovestruck?"

"I'm just lo- hey!"

Tucker looked at him with a smug grin. The bell rang then, and then he said, "C'mon, lover boy, class just started."

"Don't call me lover boy!"

* * *

><p>O.O I know that your guys wouldn't want me to stop there, but I PROMISE I will update soon! Also, if you're reading my other story, then I will try to get the next chapter of that uploaded within the next few days.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Danny took his seat next to Tucker when class started. He flipped his textbook open to the page written on the board. Mr. Lancer then walked in and said, "Everyone, we have a new student here with us today. Her name in Samantha Manson." The girl that Danny saw earlier walked in. A smile appeared on his face when Mr. Lancer continued, "Samantha, you can take the empty seat next to Mr. Fenton." Danny felt his palms begin to sweat as she walked over and took her seat. Tucker nudged him and wriggled his eyebrows up and down. Danny rolled his eyes. Should he say hi? Should he just leave her alone? He then decided that if he was going to know her, he should start talking now.

"Hey," he started nervously, "I-I'm Danny."

Sam looked up and smiled. She got out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. She handed it to him. She wrote, _I'm__ Samantha,__but__ you__ can __call__ me __Sam .__I__ can __hear,__ but__ I__ can't__ talk. __It's __nice __to__ meet__ you,__ Danny._

"I-it's nice to meet you too, Sam." Danny glanced at Tucker for some help. Tucker gave him a thumbs up, so Danny continued, "T-this is my buddy, uh, Tucker. I usually call him Tuck, though."

Sam smiled and gave Tucker a little wave. They didn't speak for the rest of the period.

* * *

><p>Sam didn't have any other periods with them except for lunch and last hour. When lunch came around, Danny and Tucker were sitting at their usual table. Sam walked in and looked around. She sat at an empty table in the back. Danny looked up and saw her sitting by herself. He had overheard some of the popular girls saying thing like, "Hey, what's up with that new chick?" or "She seems nice, but who would where that?" and, of course, "She's such a freak!" Danny knew what it was like to be bullied, so he picked up his lunch and headed over to where Sam was.<p>

"Why are you all alone here?" he asked.

Sam got out another piece of paper and wrote _I__ heard__ what__ everyone__ was __saying.__ You__ don't__ have __to __be __seen __with __me __if__ you __don't__ want__ to.  
><em>

Danny sat down anyways. "If you hadn't noticed, I actually get picked on a lot here. Especially by Dash." He pointed to a jock with blond hair and wearing a red and white jacket. "I get it if you don't want to sit with me."

Sam smiled and shook her head. She then wrote, _You're the __only__ person __that __hasn't __judged__ me __yet. __Why __wouldn't__ I__ want __to __sit__ with__ you?_

They were talking (and writing) to each other until the end of the period. Tucker, of course, noticed his friend's absence, but only smiled and shook his head. "He is totally lovestruck."

* * *

><p>OK. Sorry this chapter was kinda short, but even I was excited for this moment. I am a huge DxS fan myself, so I just had to upload this. Please review! :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooooo sorry this took so long! D: I won't do that again! Promise! :'(**

* * *

><p>After school, Sam was picked up by her mother. "So, did you make any friends, Sammykins?"<p>

'Not really. Although, there was a boy named Danny that was pretty nice. He sat with me in lunch. Other than that, no one.'

"See? Maybe this place isn't so bad after all."

'Yeah, until you and dad drag me to a different state.'

Pamela sighed and kept driving. Maybe her daughter was right. She then drove up to their house and Sam got out, slammed the door behind her, and locked herself in her room.

* * *

><p>"So, when are you gonna kiss her?" asked Tucker.<p>

"Shut it, Tuck! I've only known her for a day!" Danny snapped. Fentonworks was starting to come into view, but right as it did, a blue wisp escaped from Danny's mouth. He sighed and said, "Tuck, you know the drill." He ducked behind a dumpster and let the two white rings form around his waist. He then rose into the air to meet his opponent.

"Hello there, ghost child."

Danny looked up to see Skulker a few feet above him. "What do you want, Skulker?"

"The usual. Your head in my trophy case!" Skulker then fired darts at Danny, but he dodged them and shot ice back. The battle went on for five minutes until Danny knocked him to the ground and Tucker sucked him up with the thermos. Danny then landed and changed back to his human form.

"You okay, dude?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tuck. Lets just get home before my parents find out we're late again."

They got there a few minutes later, and as usual Jack and Maddie were in the lab. Jazz was at the table doing her homework. "Hey, Danny. How was school?"

Before he could answer, Tucker said, "He found his soul mate."

"Tucker!"

Jazz just laughed and said, "You finally realized that you'll have no chance with Paulina?"

"No! Well, yeah, but- okay, just... never mind!" Danny tossed his book bag on the floor and went into the kitchen. When he was out of hearing range, Jazz asked, "So what does she look like?"

"She's a goth chick, but she can't speak. She damaged her voice box in a car wreck or something. Danny would know about it more that I do. He sat with her in lunch and talked to her in first period."

Danny came back with a bag of chips and sat in front of the T.V. Then, his father came running up the stairs. "Did I hear something about a girl?"

"Yeah!" replied Tucker, "Danny's in love!"

"No I am not, Tucker!"

Maddie walked in behind Jack and said, "Really? Danny likes a girl?"

"Will you guys stop!" yelled Danny.

"Her name is Sam," said Tucker, "and Danny was drooling over her all day!"

` "That's it! If you need me, I'll be in my room!" Danny shouted.

"Aw, c'mon man! I was only kidding!" Tucker yelled back. But the door slammed shut upstairs, and when it did, Tucker busted up laughing and fell to the floor.

"So, when do we meet this girl?" asked Jack.

"Now Jack, we just heard about her. We might not meet her at all," said Maddie.

"Oh, you'll meet her," replied Tucker when he was done, "Just give it about a month. Maybe even sooner."

* * *

><p><strong>K, I know this wasn't the best chapter, but next time I'll have something better. See you then!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, I'm sorry this took a while! My laptop wasn't working, and I had a hard time when I had to put my dog, Angle, down. So, here you go! And if I take more than 2 weeks to update, send me a message and i'll get it uploaded ASAP.**

* * *

><p>Sam walked out her front door and headed for school. Sure, she just moved here, but she only had to make a left turn and she could already see the school. She took her time though, and turned to her favorite song by Evanescence. She was on her third song when she walked through the door.<p>

She walked to her first class with a dull look in her eyes. For some reason, Sam didn't want to be here today. All days she would want to avoid school, yes, but something just felt odd about this day. But she just shook it off and went to her seat.

Class didn't start for another two minutes, so she took out her notebook and began sketching different things. Then, one of the boys she was talking to walked in. _What is his name again? _Sam thought, _Toby or something?_ The bell rang then, and everyone took their seats. A few moments after it did, the other guy she was talking to ran in.

"Mr. Fenton, that's your third tardy this year. One more and you get a detention," said Mr. Lancer.

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but he just sighed and took his seat. He smiled at Sam, but then his friend pocked him in the shoulder. They started whispering some stuff. Sam thought she heard something about a "Boss Coast" or something, but she ignored it.

After a few more classes, lunch finally came. Sam went to the same table and sat alone. She was munching on her salad when Danny came over again. "Hey, I was wondering... do you want to come and sit with Tucker and me?"

Sam thought about it. She did have a good time talking to him yesterday, so she shrugged and nodded. They walked to the table in silence, only to be disturbed by Dash and his buddies.

"Hey, Manson! What am I sayin'!" yelled Dash. Then he started fiddling with his hands and what looked like to Sam just a bunch of O's and A's. Everyone watching Dash burst into laughter and started pointing at Sam. She and Danny glared at them and sat down at their lunch table.

They didn't say anything for the first few moments. Finally, Tucker broke the silence and asked "So, uh, Sam... where're ya from?"

Sam got out her notebook and jotted down the answer and handed it to Tucker. "Wow, Montana?" he asked, "You came a long way."

Sam just smiled and nodded. The rest of lunch they just sat and chatted until the bell rang. "So, uh, I guess we'll see ya later," said Danny. Right after he said that, a blue figure came out of nowhere.

"Beware!" it yelled, "For the Box Ghost has returned!"

Sam gapped at the floating blue man. Was he really a ghost? Or was this just some kind of trick?

Suddenly, Tucker grabbed her arm and shoved her under the table. The other student were screaming and running everywhere. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw a white flash and then another figure appeared. She couldn't see who it was, but a green flash came out and knocked the blue man out of the air. Another flash of white, and he was gone.

A few moments later, Danny Fenton ran over and helped her up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Sam nodded. She didn't know what just happened, or how to explain it. Danny must have seen her confused look, because then he said, "Don't worry. You'll probably get used to this. You have no idea how often this happens."

_This happens a lot? _thought Sam, _jeeze, I've been to some weird places, but this is ridiculous! _

Another bell rang, and students began to go about their usual business. None of them seemed fazed after what had just happened. A few of them pointed and laughed at Sam, and she realized that she probably still looked surprised.

"Don't listen to them, Sam," said Danny, "You'll make it through the end of the week, you'll see!"

_It's not the week I'm worried about!_

* * *

><p><strong>So so so so so so ssssssssooooooooooooooo sorry this took forever! :( my laptop is being stupid, but even if it is, I'll type it on my regular computer next time! Promise! <strong>

**And one question: I kinda want to write a story for Teen Titans, what do you guys think? Or should I wait till later?**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey guys! I know I promised to update more ofter, but my laptop is being all f**ked up and it's kinda broken, so I can only type for so long before it goes all fuzzy. Also, I have no idea what to write for my next chapter (I have ideas for the ending though) and I want to know what YOU want to happen. I'll get my other story updated tonight if you're reading that, so tell me what you want!**

**-emoluv4ever**


End file.
